She was okay with that and It Hurt
by Twister980
Summary: Rated M now because of Bakugo. Now a Twoshot, split by POV. Tsuyu Asui sits in class, reflecting on her life, and what certain people mean to her. Bakugo watching Deku and Ochako interact, his insides churning in broiling in a way that he can't handle. (Image found on Tumblr via Pinterest, if anyone knows the artist please let me know so I can credit them.)
1. She was okay with that

**I thought I'd try something a bit different, this is Tsuyu's thoughts on her situation, and her thoughts on Deku, set sometime during season 2.**

She never got much screen time, and she was okay with that.

Asui Tsuyu understood why, when the cameras were rolling, why her hero story wasn't the focus of the press at UA.  
Most if what was due to the fact that she was setting out to become a Rescue Hero. A Rescue Hero wasn't as glamorous as a Super Hero;  
one who set out to fight villains and save people from them, and helping out as a Rescue Hero when they can.  
She made the fair assumption however, that some of it was due to her frogish appearance. Her large eyes and hands, her lack of expressions,  
her strange mannerisms, it all added up.

She also understood why she was as popular as she was. There were a few mutant Quirk users in her class, Tokoyomi the Bird Boy,  
and Mina the Alien-Demon girl. Those nicknames she had heard whispered by other students, some with disgust.  
She knew quirks weren't widely accepted in the early days, so she hadn't been surprised when she found out that people like herself  
and Habuko were bad at making friends.  
She was friendly and open enough with most of her class to have a few friends, and one very annoying  
stalker, but she hadn't managed to grab Izuku's attention like a certain other girl had.

She understood why they cast furtive glances at each other when the other  
wasn't looking. It left a sinking feeling in her stomach every time she saw Izuku staring at her,  
only to realize he was staring at the round-faced brunette sitting behind her. Bakugo wasn't much help,  
constantly yelling at the two to get a room, and so she continued to suffer in silence.

She knew why Izuku would never look at her the way he looked at Ochako. But he had saved her,  
once from a fake danger during a training exercise, and once from a life-threatening villain.  
She blushed as she remembered how heroic he had looked in that moment; going up against Shigaraki back at the USJ.  
But she had saved him once or twice with her tongue, which he had quickly thanked her for, with a blush on his face of course.  
But... She clenched her large hands into fists, tears threatening to spill from the corners of her large eyes.

She wasn't bubbly, she was quiet and blunt, she wasn't cute, she was ugly.  
She took a deep shuddering breath, her eyes drawn to Iida and Izuku talking and laughing with Ochako, Bakugo sat glaring at the two boys.  
She watched the three, one last thought clicking into her mind before she shut them out.

Ochako would fight for him, Izuku would risk his life for her, while Asui knew: She'd happily lose her life for him.  
She never got much screen time, and she was okay with that.

**A bit of a sad onesided oneshot for our beloved Froppy. This was just something that came to me on an early morning, so let me know what you guys think.**


	2. It Hurt

It Hurt.

It made his damn blood boil every time Roundface looked his way. That damn Deku was so sickly sweet,  
that the hard-working Roundfaced Ochako had fallen head over heals for him, like an overcooked over-frosted cinnamon roll.

That tournament had ignited something deep within him, Bakugo found his gaze lingering on round-face, he admired Ochako.  
The reasons she fought so hard were different from his own, sure, but she fought her damned hardest to be a hero.  
Deku didn't see her eyes light up as she dodged his attacks, or how they glinted with mischief as she dropped the wreckage of the arena on his head. But that Damn Deku looked down his nose at her, feigning respect, and it fucking drove him nuts.

He watched the two, his brow furrowing as Ochako's eyes passed him over and instead fell on the wishy-washy bush haired scrub behind him.  
He leaned back in his seat, putting on a feigned look of indifference. He watched, and waited, someone as straightforward as Round-face would soon enough see through the Wishy-Washy stance Deku took... Wouldn't she? Deku wanted to be a Hero just because it was right, but how the hell could he be a hero without the balls to make a hard call? If Deku was to be a hero, he'd know what he wanted; like becoming a hero, and just TAKE IT. And yet, Deku continued to dance around Ochako's nervous flirting, responding with halfhearted flirting of his own. And so, they continued to just talk, and stare.

He was getting real damn sick of it, considering the way his stomach churned and broiled. He knew he wasn't the only one suffering, Frog-Face was giving the two looks as well; Sad ones as far as he could tell. He grit his teeth, his boiling point finally reached.

"Dammit, just get a room you two!"

His balls had gotten him into trouble, of course. Instead of getting him who he wanted, he had probably driven an even bigger wedge between them than his temper did. He snorted, a sad frown crossing his features. His balls weren't big enough, he couldn't speak up or take what he said back,

And Damn, it hurt.


End file.
